Life Link
Life Link is the ability to connect one being's life to another. If one of the connected (particularly the user) dies, those who are tied to the user will die as well. In certain cases, injuries are also transferred. Examples * Phoebe Halliwell was once linked to Bo Lightfeather, who was cursed into a time loop in an abandoned town. All injuries he suffered in the time loop were transferred to her, including a gun wound. The connection was severed when the time loop ended. * Vampires are connected to their Queen. If the Vampire Queen is vanquished, all of her children will be vanquished as well. Only newly-transformed Vampires who have not yet fed on blood are excluded from this rule: they revert to their original form once the Queen is dead. * When a Tracer Demon once sprinkled the original Charmed Ones with an overdose of Dream Dust, their dream manifestations Chainsaw Killer, Ryder, and Slappy were brought to life. Phoebe stabbed her chainsaw killer with a broken piece of chair leg, but immediately suffered the same injury. When Leo Wyatt healed her, he was healed as well. * Kazi Demons are connected to their king since they are born from him. When the king is vanquished, all his minions are killed with him. The King also feels the pain of all his minions. * Swarm Demons are connected to their king since they were born from him. When the king is vanquished, all the drones are vanquished as well. * Captain Black Jack Cutting's pirate crew were all loyal to him. As long as he lived, they would live forever because of the curse placed on him. In the end, they realized his greed and self-interest was too much for them and turned against him. When they killed the captain they were freed from the curse. * The Female Possessor Demon who resurrected the Source of All Evil. Since she was the one who cast the spell, when she was vanquished, he followed along. List of Users Original * Vampire Queen (her vampire minions) * Swarm King (his minions) * Kazi King (his minions) * Captain Black Jack Cutting (his pirates) Through spell, potion, magical occurrences, etc. * Bo Lightfeather (to Phoebe Halliwell) * Ryder (to Piper Halliwell) * Slappy (to Paige Matthews) * Chainsaw Killer (to Phoebe Halliwell) * Female Possessor Demon (to The Source of All Evil) Notes and Trivia * Qalmor and The Master in Samhain were connected to each other through this. * While many spells and curses are long-lasting, a large multitude of them are also designed to last only for as long as the person who cast them is alive. If the caster is dead, the magic will lift and the spells will be reversed. ** Penny Halliwell bound her granddaughters' powers, which only resurfaced six months after she passed away. ** A Spirit Killer once went after Prudence Halliwell after she cast a good luck spell on his target in hopes of making her commit suicide to break the spell. ** The Wicked Witch from the Magic Mirror used fairy tale artifacts to attack the sisters. The items' magic were reversed when Piper vanquished her. ** After becoming an Avatar, Cole Turner cast an exceedingly powerful spell to alter reality to be with Phoebe again. The spell was reversed when Phoebe vanquished him. ** The Wicked Witch of the Enchanted Forest cursed several magical beings into unrecognizable forms that disabled their powers and kept them from following through their purposes. Once Paige vanquished her, the magic was reversed. ** A Demonic Sorcerer acquired Drake dè Mon's powers through the latter's 'breach of contract' and sent him to Purgatory. The Original Charmed Ones vanquished him and Drake recovered his powers and freedom, but the spell that made him human remained intact, including the deathly end result. ** The same applies to the Female Possessor Demon who resurrected the Source. ** In Sex and San Francisco´s Little Girls, The Evil Witch of the Forest put a curse on two Gnomes, Patrick and Jensen, and turned them human. Patrick approached Tamora Mitchell and she brought him to Halliwell´s, while Jensen showed up there. Later, Charlotte Halliwell overheard a conversation between the two and thought they were warlocks. Melinda Halliwell froze the whole dining room and planned to vanquish them, but they told the three who they truly were: Gnomes. Instead, the three girls cast a spell that undid the Evil Witch's curse and Patrick and Jensen were restored to their former selves. * People in the Parallel World and their alternate counterparts are linked in many ways, including their lives. ** When Good Leo Wyatt killed Gideon, the latter's evil counterpart was also killed. Category:DESTINED Category:Powers Category:Book of Shadows Category:Passive Powers Category:Neutral powers